Gossips, teasings, and sneezes
by jokerstrikesback
Summary: Poor Kasahara. Poor Dojo. a Dojo/Kasahara fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Kasahara was in despair.

She had no idea that the incident in which she tripped over and accidentally kissed Dojo would become one the most juiciest gossip topic in the Kantou Library Base.

While she often had Komaki, Tezuka and Shibasaki to help her when some nasty rumours came up, but this time, poor Kasahara only had Dojo on her side.

"Why? Shibasaki, I thought we were friends!" wailed Kasahara in despair, after she came back from work.

"Of course we are. That's why it's even more important for me to make sure you will find someone to love and care for," answered her friend.

"W-what about you? Ever since you had dinner with that Asahina guy, you haven't dated anyone, right?" It was hopeless in fighting to get Shibasaki back. Her room-mate was quite determined to get Dojo as Kasahara's boyfriend.

"Oh no. I'm touched that you're worried about me, but after I helped with Tezuka's promotion test, he took me out for dinner as a thanks. As an extra I could even have a dessert buffet. Isn't that wonderful?" Shibasaki continued. "So now, though we aren't offically girlfriend and boyfriend, we often go out for dinner together. His treat of course," she added.

"…Poor Tezuka," Kasahara thought. It took her a few seconds though, before she realized it was THE stoic Tezuka who was taking out her friend for dinner.

"NO WAY! TEZUKA??!!"

--

In the guys' dormitary, Komaki, Dojo, and Tezuka were drinking bear and playing poker.

"Did you hear something?" Komaki asked.

"Yeah. I thought I heard your name, Tezuka," nodded Dojo.

"No. But it sounded like your girlfriend," replied Tezuka curtly.

Komaki unsuccessfully tried to hide his laughter. Dojo glared.

"What? I don't have one."

"Oh yes you do, sir," Tezuka said in a serious tone, while Komaki continued to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh so loud.

"Komaki! Stop sniggering. I don't know what you two are talking about."

"Aye aye, sir."

--

Back in the girls' dormitary, Kasahara sneezed.

"Ack! I must have caught a cold. Gotta sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: the idea comes from a Japanese phone commercial. I hope you enjoy, although it's also very short. Thank you for the reviews! ^^**

"Hey, I think I'm lost," announced Kasahara.

"What?" shouted Dojo. He was on the phone, talking to his subordinate (and possibly his girlfriend) Iku Kasahara, who apparently was lost in the city.

He sighed, and ruffled his hair. After all, it was not rare that Kasahara's sense of direction (or lack there of) drove Dojo crazy.

"All right," he said. "Where are you?"

"I'm next to the supermarket."

"Stay there till I find you, alright?"

"Yes sir!"

He squeezed his way through the crowd and headed towards a road that was quiet and almost deserted. He flicked his phone open, and called Kasahara once again.

"Hello?" Kasahara answered. Her voice, however, was way too cheerful for someone who was apparently lost.

"I'm at the supermarket, but I still can't seem to find you. Where are you?" asked Dojo. He looked around, but there was only an old man sitting on a bench. He turned to the other side of the road, and watched a group of boys riding bicycles pass by.

"I'm here!"

The voice was not from the phone. Surprised, he spun around to see a lady in a yellow dress. Poor Dojo could only gap at her, and inspect at her face to make sure she was Kasahara.

"K-kasahara?"

She responded with a grin. No, she did not look like Shibasaki, but was definitely giving off a feminine aura. His usual clumsy, loud and violent subordinate was, for the first time, a lady.

He frowned. But something was not right.

He glanced at the reflection of a window to his right and realized, that despite her efforts to look pretty (he's _not _going to say beautiful in front of her), there was one thing he wasn't happy about.

"You're wearing heels again. Are trying to make me look short?" scowled Dojo, pointing at her shoes.

"That is so mean!" Kasahara cried. "Is that what you say the first thing you see me? It was the only pair of shoes that was suitable for this!"

"Well, you do look p-pre…" Dojo turned around. It seems to take more effort to compliment her than for her to look like she wants to be complimented.

"I look what?"

"No, never mind. Let's go."

That's right. This isn't the usual situation they are in. They aren't on a mission, they aren't arguing, and they are not at the Kanto Library either.

It was the start of their very first date.

* * *

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them, Shibasaki and a very reluctant Tezuka was hiding around the corner.  
"Is this really necessary?" whispered Tezuka, who was unfortunate to be chosen to tag along with an extremely keen Shibasaki.  
"Yes! You'll see, just wait soon."


End file.
